


Be Mean

by Anoel



Category: True Blood
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fanvids, Vampire Family, Vampires, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Love how you keep me hurting.





	Be Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



Title: Be Mean  
Music: "Be Mean" by DNCE  
Fandom: True Blood S5-602  
Focus: Pam/Tara  
Summary: Love how you keep me hurting.  
Content Notes: Content notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), blood  
Notes: Made for the Equinox Exchange (Fall 2017).  
Download Link: [Be Mean (82mb)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-BeMean.mp4)

Lyrics

You say you gotta be the boss  
'Cause you pay them bills  
There's a brand new position  
Someone's gotta fill (Pick me)  
They say you need a whisper  
You wanna hear me scream  
Lookin' so smokin'  
Honey, I can barely breathe

If pain's what you like  
Torture me all night

Make love burnin'  
Love how you keep me hurting  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me  
With that body, you got the right to get naughty  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me

Would you promise that you'll always be mean, be mean to me?


End file.
